El mejor cumpleaños
by normisihb
Summary: Mi primer minific.


**El mejor cumpleaños**

El vagón del tren en el que viajaba estaba desierto. Parecía que la gente se había puesto de acuerdo para dejarlo solo y con una sonrisa de medio lado pensó en lo conveniente del asunto.

_"Podré dedicarme a mi actividad favorita, pensar en los momentos que vivimos juntos e imaginar los que vamos a vivir…"_ pensó con agrado.

Saco su pequeño tesoro y comenzó a tocar. Sus labios viajaban libremente a través de la armónica, arrancándole gratos sonidos que indudablemente lo transportaban al Colegio San Pablo. Pero en esta ocasión, los recuerdos lo llevaron a una tarde en la que entró a la oficina de la hermana Grey.

Con movimientos rápidos venció la cerradura y después de cerciorarse de que nadie estaba en el corredor entro a la oficina y cerró la puerta detrás. Abrió el escritorio que contenía los archivos de cada estudiante del Colegio y comenzó a buscar un nombre.

-Andrey, Candice White –dijo el joven y sacó el archivo para comenzarlo a leer.

_"Fecha de nacimiento incierta. Oficialmente Mayo 07 1898, un __año y cuatro meses más joven que yo" –pensó el joven mientras seguía leyendo.- "Criada en orfanato llamado Hogar de Ponny bajo la tutela de… vivió con la familia Leegan como dama de compañía de la hija menor… adoptada por el señor William A. Andrey…, _bueno excepto por la fecha de nacimiento todo lo demás ya lo se que más_… Vaya el señor Andrey pagó más de lo que mi padre para que permitieran que su "hija"_ _entrara a ésta escuela_… -terminó de leer el archivo y se quedo un rato mirando la oscuridad del cuarto sentado en la silla que la hermana Grey ocupaba durante el día.

La curiosidad por algún dato que no conociera aún de Candy lo había llevado hasta ese lugar. La chica era simplemente irresistible y el deseaba conocerla, pero siempre cuidando de no delatar ni sus intenciones ni su interés. Si era sincero consigo mismo debía aceptar que no quería ser lastimado y más aún, cuando acababa de descubrir que amaba a esa pecosa como a nadie.

Los recuerdos siguieron en una sucesión deliciosa de maravillosos recuerdos: el Festival de Mayo, un maravilloso verano en Escocia y un beso… ese beso en el que tácitamente le declaró su amor, la bofetada que le siguió fue un final inesperado, pero conociendo a Candy era algo que él debía haber esperado. La joven era muy inocente e inexperta en cuanto al amor, pero aún así el había sentido por unos segundos que ella le correspondía.

Y el tiempo le dio la razón.

A pesar de la trampa de Elisa y de la triste separación, Terry confirmó que el corazón de la joven le pertenecía cuando la vio correr detrás del tren en Chicago cuando se volvieron a ver en aquel breve instante.

Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como lo fue al verla en su uniforme de enfermera, agitando su brazo y gritando su nombre. La desesperación mezclada con la alegría de verlo se reflejaban en cada uno de los llamados de la joven y Terry supo que era correspondido. Y si eso no había sido suficiente, las cartas que siguieron ese breve encuentro confirmaban sus sentimientos.

Dejó la armónica por un instante y abrió las ventanas para ver el paisaje nocturno. Sentía unos nervios incontrolables pero a la vez esa dulce excitación que sentía en el colegio cada vez que la tenía cerca. La decisión de viajar hasta Chicago para el cumpleaños de Candy era una idea que había acariciado por algunos meses, pero nada podía haber sido más que perfecto que recibir la noticia de que su primer estelar sería Romeo unos días antes del cumpleaños de su pecosa.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y dio un largo y profundo suspiro. Todo estaba saliendo exactamente como lo había planeado. El silbido del tren le indicó a los pasajeros su llegada a Chicago.

Terry Granchester tomo sus pertenencias y buscó un carruaje.

Terry miraba la puerta de madera por largos minutos sin decidirse a tocarla. Finalmente había llegado al departamento de su pecosa y los nervios no le permitían moverse.

_-__"!Diablos!¿Qué voy a decirle? Feliz cumpleaños Candy, yo soy tu regalo… claro Granchester muy romántico. Candy yo he venido para pasar tu cumpleaños contigo y después llevarte conmigo a Nueva York… no que idiota soy"-_pensaba Terry en lo que debía decirle hasta que finalmente dio un paso decidido y tocó la puerta un par de veces. Las cinco de la mañana no eran las mejores horas para una visita social, pero su deseo de estar con ella de ese día en adelante fueron más fuertes que su voluntad.

La puerta se abrió de repente y una Candy en pijama y tallándose los ojos apareció junto a la puerta. Su cara de sorpresa llenó de satisfacción a Terry, la joven se quedó muda por unos instantes y se volvió a tallar los ojos para asegurarse que no era su imaginación la que le jugaba una cruel broma. Ver a Terry, a su amado Terry en el pasillo de su pequeño departamento con esa media sonrisa que la volvía loca era el sueño más recurrente que tenía. Pero esto era mucho mejor, no era un sueño, su amado rebelde estaba ahí y lo único que atinó a hacer fue lanzarse a sus brazos. El joven inglés la recibió y comenzó a dar vueltas con ella mientras los dos reían a carcajadas. Terry se detuvo y Candy tomó su rostro entre sus manos.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? Estoy tan feliz, dime que realmente eres tú –decía la joven sin poder asimilar que Terry estuviese frente a ella.

-Vine a entregarte tu regalo de cumpleaños personalmente Candy - contestó Terry tratando de controlar la emoción del momento.

-¿Mi regalo de cumpleaños? ¿Recordaste mi cumpleaños? Oh Terry ¿Viniste desde Nueva York sólo por mi cumpleaños? Terry eres… eres –pero la joven no terminó su frase porque Terry le había tomado el rostro tiernamente para darle un beso. Candy abrió sus enormes ojos por la sorpresa, pero un segundo después se abandonó al segundo beso que recibía en su vida por parte del hombre que más amaba.

Habían deseado tanto ese momento que en ese instante nada fue más importante que todo el amor que estaban intercambiando en esa tierna caricia.

-Feliz cumpleaños mi amor –dijo Terry cuando finalmente la soltó.

Candy invitó a Terry a pasar y entró a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Había soñado tantas veces con estar así con Terry que apenas podía creer que él estuviera sentado en la sala. Sintió sus dos largos brazos alrededor de su cintura y su suave aliento contra su cabellera le aseguró que él estaba ahí con ella, sosteniéndola y Candy sonrió.

-¿Necesitas ayuda mi amor? –preguntó el joven sin intenciones de soltarla.

-No. El desayuno está listo pero antes quiero saber por cuanto tiempo estarás aquí.

-Dos días pero la historia te la contaré después del desayuno –dijo el joven y con reticencia la soltó para ayudarla con las charolas de su desayuno.

Los rayos del sol entraron por la ventana y Candy sonrió al pensar que era el primer amanecer que pasaba junto a Terry. El joven actor pensó lo mismo y tomó la mano de Candy.

-Este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida, gracias por venir Terry – le dijo Candy visiblemente emocionada.

-Este es el primer cumpleaños y el primer día del resto de nuestras vidas juntos. No quiero volver a separarme de ti y esa es también la razón por la que estoy aquí. –Terry hizo una pausa antes de continuar después de ver la cara de sorpresa de Candy.

-¿Quieres que me vaya contigo?

-No sólo quiero que _te vayas conmigo_ Candy –sonrió el joven maliciosamente –quiero que te cases conmigo y que vivamos en Nueva York. Tengo que regresar para ensayar mi próximo papel en la compañía pero no pienso ir a ningún lado sin ti.

Al terminar Terry se puso de rodillas frente a ella y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo de su saco.

-Nunca había sentido lo que era amar hasta que llegaste a mi vida. Creo que hemos estado separados por mucho tiempo y es hora de poner un fin a eso. No quiero estar sin ti de hoy en adelante. Te amo Candy ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

Candy se había quedado en silencio y por un momento Terry pensó que la joven se negaría. Pero los ojos de Candy se llenaron de lagrimas y en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa que ilumino la habitación.

-Si, mil veces si Terry –y Candy lo abrazó rogando permanecer junto a el por siempre.

Candy y Terry se casaron ese mismo 7 de mayo. Frente al sacerdote Candy y Terry juraron amarse todos los días de su vida. No hubo fiesta o invitados para presenciar el enlace, pero los novios estaban tan felices que nada de eso fue importante. Terry había reservado la suite principal del hotel Drake en la que pasaron su noche de bodas. Entre pétalos de rosa, champagne y sábanas de seda, consumaron el amor que se habían profesado desde el momento en que se vieron aquella noche en el Mauritana.

Candy pidió su traslado a un hospital en Manhattan y partió junto a su marido al siguiente día. Al llegar a Nueva York la felicidad de la pareja se vio un poco empañada al enterarse de que la actriz principal, Susana Marlowe, había sufrido un accidente. Al parecer unas luces mal colocadas cayeron sobre la joven cuando ensayaba con el elenco de Romeo y Julieta. La pérdida de la pierna izquierda obligó a la actriz a retirarse de los escenarios y fue inmediatamente sustituida por la joven y ya legendaria actriz Karen Claise.

Romeo y Julieta se convirtió en un rotundo éxito y Terruce Granchester fue catalogado como el mejor actor joven de su generación. El joven no dejaba de agradecerle a la vida el haberse encontrado con Candy de nueva cuenta y saberse amado por ella. La unión perfecta que sostenían se vio bendecida por la llegada de sus hijos: dos hermosos niños de cabello rubio y ojos azules como zafiros y una hermosa niña con el cabello castaño y los ojos de un profundo verde esmeralda.

Terry veía a su familia jugar en el patio trasero de la casa y suspiró aliviado. Por fin la vida que se había ensañado con ellos cuando niños había por fin rectificado su error.

_Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí_

_Bendita la coincidencia_

_Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí_

_Bendita sea tu presencia_

**FIN**


End file.
